1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to group event management and information sharing during the event among the participants. The information shared includes participants' locations, routes and navigations.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing social networking applications offer the ability to allow certain mobile device users to see their locations through a map application. After going through a mutual friend-establishment protocol, users may control the visibility, accuracy and details of what each of the other users can see.
Often, a group of people plan to meet temporarily for a common activity or event, such as a conference or an excursion. These people may or may not know each other socially. For these temporary meet-up scenarios, the participants may desire to share information including their respective locations during the limited period of the event. The friend-establishment protocols found in the current social networking applications may be cumbersome to establish an intended-temporary and loosely-bound relationship for these meet-up scenarios. The participants may also find it awkward having to explicitly rescind the relationship when the event comes to an end.